Tales from Lorien:Adam
by LoricBoy
Summary: Adam is a Garde on Lorien. He is 15 years old and is experiencing his Legacies developing, having misadventures, and finding out he is more than the average Garde. This story takes place during the 1920's in earth time for those of you who are interested in the chronology.
1. Chapter 1:My First Legacy

I awake to the sound of wind chimes gently ringing from outside my window. I take a deep breath and exhale. My name is Adam, and I am a Garde of the Loric. Most of my family disappeared and have not been heard from or seen since I was 3 years old. I was given a Cepan at a younger age than most garde because of this disappearance. His name is Tanner, and I live with him instead of my grandparents. He knocks on my door and comes in.

"Good morning Adam, and happy 15th birthday." He smiles and beckons me downstairs.

"Jeez, I completely forgot, thanks Tanner." We walk down the small hallway and go down the stairs to the kitchen. Tanner made me breakfast this morning, dark cream pancakes and fresh squeezed fruit juice.

"I've got a surprise for you once we get to the Academy. Hopefully it will get your head out of all those books you've been reading." He laughs and starts to get his stuff together for our trip today.

"There's nothing wrong with reading! I just do it more than most Lorics do."

"Given we are naturally more intelligent, reading should not be an issue. You however show an unprecedented aptitude of intelligence in comparison to most of the people on Lorien..." He trails off and lapses silently into thought.

"Do you think it's my first Legacy?" I ask excitedly.

I've been waiting for my first Legacy for awhile longer than most garde. I've read all about them. I'm hoping for something that I can actually use in my every day life. Maybe teleportation... that would be awesome.

"Possibly..." He thinks for a moment,"but it may just be inherent to your personality. Don't worry kid... Your first legacy will likely manifest very soon."

A frown crosses my face. I'm tired of waiting for my legacies. All my friends have already developed there first or second legacies, while I have none.

"Cheer up and finish your breakfast. If I'm late again I'll be in trouble." He checks the watch on his right wrist.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the academy 15 minutes later. As we get out I see a girl garde looking frustrated and arguing with her cepan. There voices get louder and she looks incredibly frustrated. She turns around and starts to stomp away when the cement beneath her starts to crack and rumble and she loses her balance and trips.<p>

Tanner lets out a low whistle," Earthquake Generation, she must be a handful for her cepan."

I laugh and she turns and narrows her eyes at me. It's as if I can hear her thoughts,_" I__'m coming for you," _is what she seems to think. I feel a shiver down my spine and my smile quickly fades into a frown. She gets up and floats herself slightly above the ground with her telekinesis so that she doesn't cause any more earth tremors.

"I hope I don't end up running into her today," I say as we walk into the academy.

"I have to go take care of some things Adam. Go to your garde group and listen to what the instructor says." He pats me on the back and sets of through the entrance hall and disappears down a hallway.

I set off in a different direction towards one of the large training rooms where I have to report for garde group discussions. We all talk about our legacies and how we can use them responsibly. It is very pointless to me... Mostly because I have no legacies though. I enter the training room and take a seat on the floor in the circle of garde now starting to form. Only 4 have arrived so far, none of whom I know. I feel a slight tinge of pain in my head and hear what sounds like a whisper in my right ear. I look around and am confused to see no one talking to me. I shake it off and take in the other kids around me.

There is a 14 year old girl with long black hair to my right. She has a small rubber ball floating lightly in front of her and she seems to be making it spin faster and faster. The ball seems full of energy and seconds later it starts to disintegrate into nothing but dust. She lets out a sigh and pulls another from her bag and starts over again.

Next to her is another girl, maybe 17 years old, she seems to be half-asleep not paying any attention to anyone else.

On my left is a boy maybe my age. He is taller than me and has short cropped spiky hair. He's laying stretched out on the floor snoring away.

The girl next to him is very short and thin. She sees me looking at her and then she disappears in front of my eyes. I blink and suddenly she is right in front of me looking down.

"What's up man?" She asks.

"Uhhhhh, nothing..."

"Then quit staring at me." She appears back in her original spot.

The door opens and in comes the instructor with a large tub followed by another boy... Although calling him a boy would be an understatement. Because he is super tall with broad shoulders and huge muscles. He has a buzz cut and dark brown eyes. He moves his head slightly and the girl next to me yelps in surprise as she is shoved to the side. The guy takes a seat next to me and says a simple ,"hey" to me.

"Damn it Joey, what did I say about using your powers in here. This is supposed to be about control and responsibility." The instructor sits in a chair and completes the cirlce.

"Sorry Jan, won't happen again." He grumbles.

"Sure it won't." The instructor mumbles sarcastically.

The cepan claps her hands together and gets all our attention.

"Today, you won't be talking much besides telling your legacies and names. This group is going to remain together for awhile now and train together. So get used to it. We'll start off with Joey."

The boy sighs," Hey everyone, I'm Joey, I'm like most Garde, enhancement, telekinesis, super- strength, animal telepathy, Hydro-locomtion, accelerated healing, Sonokinesis, and being incredibly good looking." He finish off with a smug grin, but I kinda like his style.

The young 14 year old girl goes next," Ummm... I'm Alison, enhancement, telekinesis, matter-manipulation." She smiles and looks at me.

I swallow a lump in my throat," My name is Adam, I've only got enhancement." I say it quietly and hope no one laughs. Then I hear Joey talk to himself out loud from behind me.

_"What a loser... Ahm gonna cream this kid."_

"I'm not a loser, my legacies have just been delayed!" I yell at him as I flare up in anger. He looks confused and stunned.

"I didn't say anything kid, calm your ass down." He snorts and walks towards the other end of the room.

"Did everyone else hear what he said? It was crystal clear!" I look towards the Jan the instructor.

"I said for you to share your legacies, why didn't you say you could read minds!" The instructor gazes at me angrily.

"What do you mean? I can't read minds! He said it out loud!" Why won't anyone believe me.

"Have you been hearing voices in your head for awhile now?" The instructor asks with a big smile.

"I don't know, they just started today. Is that why only I can hear them?" I must look like a complete dip-shit, no wonder I am hearing voices, so much for super-intelligence.

"Well now we know what it is at least. Congratulations Adam on your first legacy." The instructor pats me on the back and looks for the next person to speak.

The girl who could teleport stands up," Hi, I'm Belle, I have teleportation, enhancement, telekinesis, and elemental manipulation." She sits down quickly.

_"I can't wait to fight, these guys aren't ready for me." _I hear Belle say in my head and feel a bit of pain from it.

I walk away towards Joey who is still skulking at the other end of the training room.

"Hey Joey," I say as I walk up to him. He looks up and his eyes narrow,"Sorry I snapped at you earlier man, I didn't know what was happening, I'm pretty self-conscious for my lack of legacies."

His face relaxes and he smiles," Bro, don't even worry about it, we could make a good team you and I. Tell me what they are thinking and I'll pummel them."

"That sounds like a good plan..." I reach out my hand to shake his. He grabs mine and gives me a light squeeze, I can still fell the power of him though, holding back so that he doesn't hurt me.

"Sorry about my uhhh, thought, I should learn to keep my mind shut sometimes." He jokes as I laugh.

We look up and see that the others are done talking and are going to the opposite side. Alison walks towards us and smiles.

"Looks like we're on a team huh fellas," We are both dumbfounded by her friendly directness.

"Uhhh, good to be on a team with you Alison." I respond and look at the ground.

"Lets kick some ass guys," Joey cracks his knuckles loudly.

Jan drags the tub out into the middle of the room. She opens it and tosses a stone to each team. Joey catches it and hands it to me.

"That's a healing stone man, you be medic and heal us when we need it." He fixes his stance and faces the other team.

Suddenly the room comes to life and walls fly up from the floors forming a maze. We jump in surprise and Alison screams. Then we hear Jan's voice over an intercom.

"This is a team building session, this is a three level maze complete with traps. At the top level somewhere is a flag. The first team to find it and successfully bring it to me wins. Anything goes besides killing each other. Use your legacies to find the flag and fight the other team. You are eliminated when I deem you unable to carry on or are incapacitated. Get to it. None of you are leaving till I have that flag." With these words the intercom goes silent and we look around in confusion.

"Well shit!" Is all I can manage to say.


	2. Chapter 2:Training Equals Pain

"So how are we gonna do this guys?" Joey asks.

"Why don't we just walk and hope we get lucky?" Alison replies and starts walking down the path in front of us.

"Can you guys use your telekinesis to scan the area in front of us for traps? I don't have it yet so I'm not sure how it works." I lokk hopefully at Joey and Alison.\

"Yeah. I got it covered."

_"Joey doesn't even have to concentrate to do it. He must be strong for his age." I think to myself._

We make a right turn and then a left before Joey stops us,"Hey, there is something up ahead. I'm not sure what it is. Every time I try and focus on it I get a pain in my head."

A screeching sound suddenly stars from nowhere and we try to cover our ears to stop it.

"It feels like my fucking eardrums are going to burst!" Screams Alison.

Joey's face is all screwed up in concentration. The sound slowly quiets and the wall besides us explodes.

"Got it!" He smiles and chuckles.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Used my sound manipulation to cause the screech to turn inwards on the speaker in the wall. It won't bother us anymore." He smirks proudly,"I always thought it was a useless legacy, but I guess not."

"Let's just try to find the next level." Alison wipes tears from her eyes.

It doesn't take long before we manage to find the stairs. Hopefully that means we are just lucky, or it could mean that we are close to meeting the other if they moved just as fast.

"Awesome! That was too easy. Let's go guys!" Joey shouts as he runs up the stairs.

"Hey man... Be careful. What if they hear us?" It is a definite possibility.

"They won't Adam. Calm down. If they had heard us the-" He is cut off as he goes flying down the stairs. He lands on his back between us with a dazed complexion.

"I think I found them guys." He rasps out. His nose looks broken. I kneel down and place the healing stone on it. The blood quickly stops as his breathing speeds up. I can see the cartilage in his nose readjusting itself and moving back into place. He opens his eyes and stands up.

"Those fuckers are done for!" He charges back up the stairs and we follow him. We see Belle in the hallway at the top of the stairs. She teleports right before Joey hits her and he runs into the metal fist of the spiky haired boy.

The boy laughs. "The idiot broke his nose the same way.

The wall to my right starts to melt and a hole opens up and I can see the 17 year old girl with a ball of liquid metal in her hand. She solidifies it and chucks it at my head. It is stopped before it makes contact and goes flying at the spiky haired boy, to his surprise, hits him in the gut with a clang, and goes flying into the wall behind him. I look behind me and see Alison slugging it out with Belle and I charge them with as much force as I can. I knock Belle to the ground with a bang, and she appears to confused to react as I punch her right in the face. She is out for the count. Joey having recovered by now, is in combat with the 17 year old girl. The temperature around her is so hot that heat ways can be visibly seen. Joey is sweating up a storm and is looking tired and confused. The spiky haired boy is no longer in the wall down the hall, he sends an electrical surge down the hallway straight for Joey. He is stopped mid-swing and starts to convulse. The girl he was fighting turns and runs. She and the boy disappear around the corner. We rush towards Joey who is laying on the ground unconscious.

"Joey... Joey! Are you okay man?" I slap him but he doesn't respond. The voice comes on over the intercom.

"Leave Joey and Belle behind. They are incapacitated and will be recovered by me. Continue with your task Garde." Then silence.

"What legacies did those two have?" I ask since I walked away before they told them.

"The boy, Bryce, has telekinesis, enhancement, externa, whatever he touches he can take on it's properties, and elecomun, the control of electricity and the ability to be shocked by infinite amounts of it and feel nothing." She continues," And the girl, Talea, has telekinesis, enhancement, hydrojun, the control of water, Aquatic respiration, otherwise known as water breathing, thermokinesis, she can control the temperature of the area around her and whatever she touches, and magnokinesis, the ability to manipulate metals at all states. She is a very powerful garde to say the least."

"Jeez, we are kinda out-legacied aren't we?" I laugh nervously.

"Yeah, we're probably fucked. Joey wasn't thinking when he was fighting and got himself knocked out. He had a lot of legacies. Oh well." She sighs and starts to jog the same way the other two ran.I follow and try to pick up signals of their thoughts.

"So far you can only change the matter of rubber balls, but you have only learned how to make them disintegrate?" I ask as we make a right turn.

"Yeah, with enough practice I'm hoping to make them into rubber cubes. I only just developed it a week ago. Then My telekinesis came the next day. It was super surprising." We speed down a corridor and see an odd cobalt-blue ball floating in front of us.

"Can you use your matter legacy to detect what type of matter you are trying to manipulate?" We stop in front of it and she gets an excited expression.

"I don't need to for this stuff. It's loralite... This piece is imbued with some sort of power." She reaches out to touch it and disappears before my very eyes.

"What the fuck!?" I jump back and run into a wall that wasn't their before. I realize while we were looking at the loralite, we were sealed into a small area and can only touch the loralite to leave. Alison reappears in front of me and smiles.

"It's a teleporting crystal, it took me to the third level. I've never seen anything like it." She grabs my hand and then touches the crystal and we reappear in a small room with an entrance to the third level of the maze.

"Holy shit! That is awesome!" I yell as we run through the door.

We see the flag right in front of us and Alison grabs it then we look for a way out. To our left a wall melts and Bryce and Talea walk though the hole.

"You wanna just hand that flag to us? Or are you gonna make it hard on yourselves?" Talea sneers.

_"I'll throw the metal spike at him and then Bryce can take down little girl." I hear Talea thinking to herself._

I smile and start forward," How about you guys give up and just walk away without getting hurt?"

"You think you can take me kid? I've fought stronger and bigger garde than you." She launches the spike with her telekinesis, but I'm ready. I roll under the spike and take out her legs. While she is down I jump up and smash my foot into her face. She shoots her hand out and I go flying against the ceiling and am stuck there. I see the spike lodge itself in Bryce's side. Alison must have thrown it at him with telekinesis. He falls over screaming which distracts Talea.

"Alison! Run for it! Get to the instructor!" She makes a run for the teleportation crystal and is gone before Talea can react.

Talea smiles up at me, then drops me and punches me into a wall in mid-flight. I hear her laugh as she approaches. I feel as though I had the wind beat out of me because I'm having trouble breathing. The last thing I see is Talea whip her hair out of her eyes as she knocks me out.


	3. Chapter 3:Visions

I come to on a cot. I can see the training room ceiling above me. I sit up and look around. The maze has disappeared, and there are 3 other cots filled. Joey is on one, and Bryce and Belle on the others. Jan walks up to me with a smile on her face.

"Atta'boy, take it easy now. Good show out there kid. If only Joey used that head of his more, he might have lasted longer. Your team won. Congratulations, Tanner is gonna be thrilled to hear about that legacy you developed. He's been waiting a long time for you to start. He is here already, so you better get goin home." She pats me on the back and directs me towards Tanner.

"Hey Adam, we're gonna need to hang out sometime!" Joey laughs and waves.

"Yeah dude, I'll catch you later." I say with a smile

Tanner stands in the doorway of the training room with a smile on his face.

"How'd it go today Adam?"

"I developed my first legacy!" I can hardly contain myself, this means we can open my loric chest.

Tanner's grin is ear to ear,"You did! What is it kiddo?"

"I think it's something to do with reading minds!"

He gives me a hug. "We are gonna have a busy night and day tomorrow then. I'll take the day off."

"He preformed excellently today in training." Jan says to Tanner.

"Great, he should be even better next week. We'll have to get him and Joey together for a play date."

_C'mon Tanner... Why do you have to embarrass me?_

"Oh I'm sure Joey would love that!" She plays along.

"Well we really need to get going, like I said, busy night." He ruffles my shaggy brown hair and guides me to the exit.

"Does this mean I get to open my Loric Chest?" I start to think what treasures good be inside the long awaited box.

"Yes. We get to open it together. Tell me about your legacy though. When did it first start today?" He grins with excitement. He's waited a long time too.

"Remember that girl who caused the earthquake in the parking lot. She heard me laugh at your comment and she threatened to beat my ass. Then I was confused because I thought Joey was talking shit, but he was actually THINKING shit. Also I could hear what a girl in training was going to do next. And I avoided getting a metal spike chucked at my head." This is a kick-ass legacy so far.

We get in the vehicle and speed off towards home.

"You have telepathy, so far you've only figured out how to work one side of it though. By tomorrow we should have you able to send messages to others, and communicate with them. It's still in the earliest stage and we should be able to strengthen it. Also you are not sleeping tonight, you'll see why once we get inside."

I was so caught up with what Tanner was telling me I failed to realize that we were already home. I smile and hop out of the car, and have my loric chest sitting in the center of the living room by the time he gets inside.

"I forgot to tell you, we are having company tonight,and I want you to treat her with the utmost respect. She is a very important woman and is taking a personal interest in your training." He lays his suitcase on the counter and throws his jacket on the couch. He walks over to me and sits down next to the chest.

"Place your hand on the lock and I'll place mine on the other side, link your fingers with me and will the chest to open." I do as he says and the lock heats up and becomes warm to the touch, almost feeling like a solid liquid. If that makes any sense. The lock opens and Tanner pushes me back and secretively pulls a small green colored pendant on a odd looking chain. He shuts the chest and smiles at me.

"This is called an Aurator. Once you slip it over your neck, only you can take it off. It will strengthen your mental capabilities along with all legacies you possess currently and those in the future. It should especially help with your telepathy legacy and increase it's power tenfold. The only way it can be removed without your consent is if you die." He smiles,"That's not gonna happen for awhile though."

He slips it around my neck and the effect is instantaneous. My whole body feels alive with pulsing energy. I shut my eyes and see something out of this world, literally. A large man with a purple scar down his neck holds a woman by the neck. She tries kicking him but he holds her just out of reach. A sword is pulsing in his other hand and he has a hateful look on his face.

"You fools thought you could stop me, thought you could destroy me, yet you dangle here between my grip and still think you can win this war. It's pitiful." He laughs a deep roaring laugh, and pulls back the sword and shoves it through the woman's heart. Her eyes glow momentarily before she hangs limply in his hand. He drops her and looks at me," You will come to see the futility of the loric." Then everything goes black.

My eyes open and I look around my living room. I'm on the couch and Tanner has a worried look on his face. I still feel the pulsing energy coursing through my body. But I'm feared with dread from what I saw. I look at Tanner and think towards him.

_"I don't understand, he murdered her on some other planet, who is he, did you see him too."_

_"Only you know what you saw, our guest is here, tell her what you saw." He responds._

I sit up and there is the woman I saw murdered. A gasp of shock escapes through my mouth as she frowns at me.

"I saw you die!" I blurt, so much for being polite.

Her frown grows deeper.

"Tell me of your vision dear,"She sits down next to me.

After I tell her she and Tanner go to another room, I can hear his voice raised, and her's calming him down. She walks back in and smiles at me, Tanner follows her with a dreamy look on his face.

"Do not fret over what you saw honey. It is not important right now. I want you to come with me for a bit... Your cepan has agreed and he will be waiting for your return." She grabs my hand. She look as though she is in her 30's, but the wisdom that emanates from her feels ancient. She has long braided brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

We walk outside and start down the street.

I am Solina, Elder of Lorien, and to put it bluntly, fate has smiled down on you, or to some people, fate has been sentenced in stone. We looked for the strongest Garde of the your generation, and have decided that you are to inherit my place as Elder. Not anytime soon though, but in time you will be stronger than I am, my role is traditionally referred to as Solon, but the title of an Elder can change over time. Thus my name is a more feminine version of Solon. You're vision is unimportant as I said earlier. In time it will make sense, but now is not the time." She smiles and a wave of calmness sweeps over my body.

"I'm guessing I am not allowed to proclaim that I'll be an Elder to all my friends?" She laughs and nods her head.

"That is the correct assumption young garde. You will only be able to discuss it with me and your Cepan, Tanner. To prevent complications."

"Fair enough I guess..." Who would have guessed I'd be one of the strongest of my generation. I thought that type of stuff was a joke...

"How are you handling this all Adam?" She squeezes my hand for support.

"I'm not sure... I've only ever heard of the Elder, Pittacus Lore, even that I thought was a myth. It's kinda comforting to know that you guys are real."

_"We are not just real, we are the life of Lorien itself." She thinks at me._

_"I just don't wanna be a bad elder, is that possible?"_

_"Not for you sweetheart. You'll be stronger than me someday. You represent purity for Lorien, that is who you are, pure of heart and mind." _

I blink and am suddenly back in my living room. I look around and see Tanner walk in from the kitchen.

"You better not ever use your legacies to make me agree with you." He looks angry.

"What do you mean?" I sit up and walk over to my chest.

"She did that so that she could tell you the truth... I didn't think you were ready. She said she would help develop your legacies, but she instead wasted our time and filled your head with things you're to young to worry about." He helps me open my chest and pulls out what looks like a sword hilt without a blade.

"This has been in your family for generations, far before even I can trace your genealogy." He hands it to me and takes a step back.

"It will soon require no effort to work. It will open instinctively, becoming an extension of your body. For now just will it to function.

The hilt comes to life and wraps around my hand. A cobalt-blue blade, 23 inches long, of pure energy juts out the hilt. A grin crosses my face ear-to-ear.

"This is so BAD ASS!"

"I know kiddo. It's impossible to break or bend, and will cut through just about anything. This was that birthday surprise I told you about earlier. I woke up and just knew today would be the day. I wanna bet it had something to do with the elders. Not sure what happen'd, but you have legacies coming now. That much I do know."

I laugh grimly,"So do I get some cake or what Tanner, I haven't ate since breakfast."

He smiles and chuckles," Yeah Adam, we have cake, and Happy 16th birthday."


	4. Chapter 4:Killer Campsite

Over the next week, I work with my group at the Academy, and train strenuously with Tanner who seems insistent on not showing me anything else in my chest, and instead teaching me hand to hand fighting, close combat with my sword, and increasing my range with telepathy. I don't mind this much, other than it's cutting into my reading time.

Right now we are training my telepathy by walking through the space museum.

"Alright, see that tour guide over there?" He nods his head towards a man about 150 feet away.

"Yeah, I see'em."

"I don't want you to look at him while you transmit a message, you need to learn how to do it without focusing."

I have my Aurator around my neck and I walk over to an exhibit with my back towards the tour guide.

_"Hey, hey man, I hope you didn't forget your lines, that would suck if you did." I think of his mind opening up and I know the message got through._

Tanner starts to laugh behind me, I turn around and see the tour guide looking around in confusion and the group he is entertaining are looking impatient. Tanner seems to like this type of training, because he records the people's who I mess with reactions.

"N-n-now tell him that he is going t-to explode in 10 seconds!" Tanner is laughing really hard now.

I turn back around and send the message. The guide starts to scream and is running for the exit as I turn around.

Tanner loses his shit and is laughing so hard he starts to cough. The tour group is looking after the guide as he runs through the door, confusion on their faces. I start to laugh also and some people are giving Tanner and I strange looks.

"Alright, alright, okay," Tanner wipes a tear from his eye and tries to recover,"We should get outta hear. I've got a good 2 hours of footage Adam." We start walking towards the exit as the tour guide runs back in.

"Excuse me sir!" I call towards him," Are you okay? You look like you are about to have a heart-attack."

He blinks and wipes some sweat from his brow,"I'm okay, I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off though."

Tanner chuckles some more,"Nice one kiddo."

"I like to pride myself on my work." He tussles my hair fondly.

"Alright. Do wanna go camping with Joey? He will be here shortly to get you."

"Yeah. He's bringing along a friend of his, and 3 girls."

"Just be safe out there. Apparently the area you are going camping in has been the site of Loric disappearances in the past few years. No one is sure why. So Take your Aurator and your sword for safety measures." Tanner pulls into the front driveway and we hop out.

My Aurator rarely leaves my neck. I feel weak without it. My sword is on my nightstand also, knowing it's all that's left of my family makes them more important than what is considered healthy.

"The only reason I'm allowing you to go on this trip is because you need to learn to socialize more. You are to valuable to Lorien, I really have a bad feeling about this Adam... Call me if anything happens out of the ordinary." He looks rather worried which is unlike him.

"I'm going to finish packing, we'll be gone for 3 days, Please don't worry about me Tanner."

"You are like a son to me, It's my job to worry kiddo."

* * *

><p>Joey introduces me to everyone on the way to the camping area. We are in a large vehicle with two seats up front, two in the middle, three in the back. All our camping stuff is in the storage trunk at the back of the vehicle.<p>

"Everyone, this is Adam! He's my friend through training. That guy over there is Jaime. "

He point to a dude in the middle row of seats. He has long light brown hair, and is rather skinny, just slightly shorter than me.

"Hey man," He says to me,"Glad you are able to come along."

"Those three weirdos in the back are Madison, Lilith, and Karli."

Madison is tall and slender, with dark green eyes and light brown hair and skin. Lilith has a mane of dark curly red hair extending past her shoulders, light blue eyes, and slightly shorter than me, she is incredibly oblivious to her introduction because she is reading a book. Karli has long silver-blonde hair and brown eyes, and pale skin. We all look so different, but we are all garde of different levels of development. That much we all have in common.

Joey has a pleased look on his face.

"You guys have heard of the Loric disappearances in the area we are gonna camp in right?" Jaime asks.

"That's why we are going there!" Joey smirks,"To see what all the fuss is about, I am super curious myself."

"Plus there are six of us. We can handle whatever happens, if anything happens, which isn't likely." I add, mostly because I need convincing myself.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" He continues on,"Anyways, we are almost there. So everyone get ready to go for a bit of a hike to get to the camp site."

We arrive soon like Joey said, and get are stuff on and hike into the heavily wooded forest, the sun is starting to set and we don't have much daylight left. Joey shows everyone how to set up a tent, and the girls have one and we have another. After everything is set up Madison uses her pyrokinesis to light a warm fire. I sit between Jaime and Lilith, although Lilith hardly notices since she is still nose deep in her book.

"Whatcha reading there?" I ask.

"A book about the planet Mogadore. They have a really messed up history. I'm surprised they lasted this long." She eyes me curiously.

"I've read a lot about Mogadore," I continue," They're fucked is all I can say about the matter." C'mon Adam, that's not how you talk to a girl.

She smiles," Do you read a lot?"

"Yeah, to much, according to my cepan." I respond.

"Mine says the same thing, you can never read to many books." She scoots a little closer to me.

"So what legacies have you got?"

"So far, enhancement, telekinesis, impenetrable skin, which means I cannot be hurt by anything on the outside, chlorokinesis, I can control any type of plant life, and Animo, I can animate objects at my will, such as making rocks transform into golems to fight for me. What about you?"

"So far just enhancement and telepathy." I feel weak in comparison. She must see this on my face because she surprises me by what she says.

"Don't worry if your legacies are late, you seem humble because of it, unlike some garde." She looks towards Joey who is talking to some animal with his mind and telling it to run up and down the other girl's backs, while they screams and laugh.

_"Plus it means I can talk to you in your head." I think._

_"Woah, that is pretty cool!" I hear her think back._

_"So what part of Lorien are you from?" i ask her._

_"Ohhhh... I'm from around a suburb in an area right near the Lorien Academy" She thinks back.  
><em>

_"Hey! Me too! We should hang out sometime?" _

_"We totally should, we could talk about books!"_

_"Yeah, most people aren't into reading like I am. So I never get to talk to anyone about it." I think and smile at her._

_"Hey Adam! Stop flirting with Lilith inside your head!" I hear Joey's voice in my head now. On a different signal though. So Lilith can't hear him._

I flip him off and he grins at me and starts to giggle. Everyone gives us weird looks.

"My bro Adam over there has telepathy. So everyone should train there thoughts at him."

We ignore him and our heads all snap towards the same direction. A branch breaks and a little girl walks out into the light. She has dark black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. She looks to be about 8 years old, and she is in pajamas.

I walk towards her and lean close to her."What are you doing out here alone sweetie?"

She grasps me and hugs me and starts to cry. "They got my grandparents. I ran as fast as I could..."

I hug her back and walk her over to the fire. She is leaning against me still crying.

_"Adam! Get away! Now!" I hear Joey's voice in my head._

"She needs help Joey... She just a littl-" I am cut off as my voice turns into a scream. The little girl has an odd smile on her face... I look at my stomach and see an odd silver looking knife in my stomach.

She stabs me again and I fall onto the ground behind my seat and scream even louder. A little metal ball flies over my head and explodes... the other garde disappear behind the smoke that is excreted form the ball. I see a bunch of men that look similar to the little girl, except for their armor and their glowing metal swords. Then all hell breaks loose.

They walk towards us and then start to run. Joey yells something and sends a burning log flying at one of the pale men. He screams as he burns before my eyes. The little girl has run off and I am jerked up by my shirt. I am face to face with one of the pale men... When it hits me, these are mogadorians.


End file.
